Does Everyone Deserve A Second Chance? Sequel
by Con V
Summary: Our story takes place where it left off; scandelous pregnancies and broken hearts. It seems that the couple who could make it through anything fell apart. Can they tie the pieces back together? Maybe ... or maybe not.
1. Consequences

**First chapter of the sequel. It takes place right where we left off =D**

There were whispers from all sides as she walked down the hall. Eyes following every step she took, heads turning all the way. The rumors were flying fast, how could this have happened? She didn't know what to do, there were very few she could turn to. Even now it was hard to believe it was happening at all.

Sydney walked into the bathroom, hurriedly. She could not stand the whispers any longer. Two girls who had been talking animatedly looked at Sydney and then left, giggling as they went. Sydney stepped into a stall and sunk to the floor.

_"I can't be pregnant," _she thought. But she knew it was true. The test that bared positive sat in the trash can that rested in her room. The memory was always in the front of her mind. The fear was always in her system. She could not escape the terrorizing truth that blinded her.

A bell sounded throughout the school signaling the start of classes. Reluctantly, Sydney stood and left the comfort of the bathroom, hurrying through the halls and avoiding gazes. It had only been a few days since she, herself, had discovered the horrifying truth. How was it possible that the news had traveled so fast?

She entered her English class, cautiously. This was the class she had been dreading the most, for this was the class that involved both the father of her future child and said father's recent ex-girlfriend.

Sydney grabbed a seat in the far back corner, wanting to stay as far from attention as possible. This, however, did not work as well as she had hoped.

"Sydney," Eli spoke in her ear, "we need to talk."

Sydney said nothing.

Eli sat down beside her and leaned towards her, "You haven't said a word to me since you told me … you know."

Sydney looked at him and examined his face. He was not angry, he was not sad. He just looked … scared.

"Sydney, please talk to me."

"I don't know what to say, Eli," Sydney finally said.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating what he should do.

"Sydney," but he was at a loss of what to say. He sat there with his mouth gaping open, just staring at her.

"Well, well, well, the happy couple doesn't look so happy now, do they?"

They both looked up and saw Clare standing beside them. She smiled evilly at them both and walked down the aisle and to her own seat near the front. As she passed Sydney whispered, "Bite me." Eli smiled in spite of himself, but quickly wiped his face clean. Sydney composed herself as well and returned to their conversation.

"Look, Eli, I don't think that this is really the place for us to be talking about this," she said.

"Well when are we going to talk about it?" Eli began to get a little frustrated. "You won't return my calls, my texts, you ignore me in the halls. When are going to talk about this?"

Sydney became stern, "Not now, Eli."

Eli looked at her for a bit before abandoning the conversation and looking forward. The news had come as such a shock to him. He was in a particularly good mood that morning. His baby sister Angie had slept through the night and his older sister Lyssa had taken the morning off work to take care of the child. He loved his baby sister, but he was, after all, only sixteen.

Walking up to Sydney that morning was indeed a shock for many reasons. He had never seen Sydney lose her composure. Never had he seen her disheveled, unkempt. But she was every bit as beautiful.

The news had smacked Eli hard in the face. At first he thought that she must be mistaken. There could be no way. But the more he thought about it, the more he examined the devastation on her face, the more he had to believe it was true. As he looked back, he could only remember using protection with her a few times. Eli had just assumed by the way she had spoken with him that she was on the pill. Apparently, he was wrong. He guessed it was his own fault he had not properly asked her.

It certainly was a lot to take in and perhaps Eli still had not processed everything. Sydney was pregnant and it was his baby. He was already raising one infant, now he would have to raise another. That is, if Sydney was going to it. Eli raised his head from his notebook. He had barely noticed that the teacher had already delved into that day's lesson.

Eli peeked over at Sydney. Her face was set hard at the front of the room, her eyes blazing yet not focusing on anything in particular. Even as Eli sat watching her, he saw her eyes slowly well with tears. Just as one was about to fall from the corner of her eye, she shot her hand in the air and mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom before rushing herself up from her seat and running out of the room.

Eli sat paralyzed for a moment before he raised his own hand.

"Miss Dawes?" he said, "I need to use the bathroom."

Miss Dawes stared at him for a bit before nodding her head.

Eli quickly walked out of the classroom and almost immediately ran into Sydney.

She was walking slowly and was sobbing. Eli went up to her and turned her around. Tears streaked her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her sense of composure was gone.

"Sydney," Eli started, but again he was at a loss.

"Eli, I don't know what you want from me. I don't know what to do," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay," he took her in his arms and kissed her hair. "We'll figure it out together. You don't have to make a decision right now."

"I'm scared, Eli."

"I am too."

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Broken Apologies

The truth was inevitable. Clare knew that it could not be impossible, but none the less it still hurt. It hurt more than any physical wound. But what could she do? She was no longer with Eli, it's not like she had a say on what was going on. She and Sydney were not friends, she could not tell her what to do with the child. It was not her decision. She could do nothing about it.

Clare sat in her English class, but did not listen to what was going on. Eli and Sydney just conveniently had to use the bathroom at the same time. No doubt going to discuss the baby. The thought made Clare sick. The thought of them together made her sick. She had never been so hurt.

She had been sitting in such a state of narcosis that it took her a few moments before she realized that the bell had rung and students were already beginning to file from the classroom. Clare hastily picked up her books and hurried from the classroom.

Almost immediately she regretted leaving the classroom in the first place, for the first thing she saw was Eli and Sydney locked in a tight embrace. A sharp pang shot across Clare's heart at the sight of them.

"Clare, are you okay?"

Clare turned around and saw Ali's concerned face staring at her. She had not even noticed the tears that had began to brim.

Quickly blinking them away she said, "I'm fine, Ali. Really I am."

Ali contemplated the look on Clare's face before saying, "It sucks, Clare, I know it does. But he's paying for his mistake."

Clare gave a small sniff and said in a broken voice, "I still love him, Ali."

Ali took her into her comforting arms and patted her softly on the back.

"I know you do, Clare," she said, "but you have to move on. He has."

Realizing how ridiculous she must have looked, Clare pulled away from her friend and wiped her eyes. She could not break down. She couldn't show weakness. She had to be tough.

"I know, Ali. I know."

Clare hooked her arm with her best friend's and together they walked down the hallway. It was so difficult to walk past Eli and Sydney without even glancing in their direction. She could only imagine what they were talking about, huddled together in their enclosure. There was a small part of her that could not help but be jealous.

Suddenly, Clare felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Turning around she could not believe what she saw.

"What do you want, Sydney?" Ali spat at her.

Sydney had an odd expression upon her face. It looked as if she were trying really hard to keep her composure. It gave Clare an odd satisfaction to her unraveling.

"Clare, I need to talk to you," Sydney said.

Clare looked at the ground and shuffled her feet indifferently. "I have to get to class."

She turned to go, but Sydney stopped her.

"No, Clare, please. It's really important."

Clare looked at Ali for reassurance. Ali just looked back at her and said, "See you in class," and she walked away.

"Okay, you have five minutes," Clare said once her friend walked away.

Sydney looked down at her feet before speaking. She seemed to be thinking of how to word what she was thinking. Finally she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Clare," she said.

Clare, preparing to retort with fury stopped in her tracks. This isn't what she had expected from high and mighty Sydney. Clare remained silent.

"Look, I know you hate me right now, and I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I never meant for any of this to happen," she continued.

"What, you never meant to steal my boyfriend and have my heart broken?" Clare said. She meant the words to be contorted with rage, but her voice cracked with emotion and despair. Hot tears began welling in her eyes again.

Sydney looked at her feet again, "Okay, I did sort of mean for that to happen. But I know it was wrong. Sometimes I just can't help myself and I do things I know I shouldn't be doing."

"What, so you got knocked up and now you're sorry for everything that's happened?"

Clare watched as a tear fell down Sydney's cheek.

"I – I don't know what to say," she stammered.

"Don't say anything Sydney," Clare said, spitting more venom into her words.

"I'm just trying to make this right." More tears swam down her face.

"Well stop trying, because no matter what you do or what you say, it's not going to be right!"

Clare turned on her heel and began to stalk away.

"Clare! I'm sorry!" Sydney called after her, her voice shaking.

Clare didn't say anything, she just kept on walking, leaving Sydney to stand there, trembling with her own internal agony.

**_REVIEW_**


	3. Impossible Decisions

Eli sat in the park with Sydney that day after school. Her head rested on his shoulder as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Eli had one arm around her in an attempt to comfort.

"I tried to make things better, Eli, I really did," Sydney said. "I told her I was sorry, but she didn't want to hear it." She let out a loud breath and continued, "But I guess I deserved that. I mean, I was horrible to her. I stole you, I instigated that fight, I was just … terrible to her."

Eli didn't say anything. Mostly because he knew it was true. She was horrible to Clare and she didn't deserve to be forgiven. Not yet anyway. It was too soon. But that all didn't matter now. There were bigger concerned to be pressed.

"Sydney, we need to talk about the baby," Eli said.

A fresh wave of tears leaked from Sydney's eyes. "I know," she said.

"Do you," he cleared his throat, "Do you think you're going to keep it?"

There was silence. In truth, Eli didn't want to keep the baby. Not because he was afraid or ashamed and not because he didn't want it. If Sydney decided to keep the child then Eli would be the best father he could be. He would love that baby and care for it. But he was already taking care of a baby. His sister, Alyssa. There was no way he could care for both and still stay in school. There was no way he could care for both and still keep his sanity for that matter. But he would do it if he had to and he would do it happily.

And then there was the matter of his parents. He didn't even like his own sisters in the house. He didn't even like being there himself. How could he raise his child in that house? It was dangerous there. Unstable. And he couldn't just leave the baby with Sydney all the time. That wouldn't be right.

All of these thoughts he kept in his head. It was not his decision to make. If she chose to keep the baby then of course he have to inform her of his parents and his home.

Eli waited as Sydney thought about what to do. It was not an easy decision. It was so strange. She had never thought of she would be in this situation. Never. She had always been so careful, why was she so stupid with Eli? But she could not think of the past. She had to think of the future. Her parents were so strict. She didn't even know what would happen if she were to tell them. Sydney wanted with all her heart to keep her baby. Even though it had not been long since she found out she was pregnant, her heart already welled with emotion at the thought of holding the little one in her arms. But raising a baby was not all about love and emotion. It took money, a stable home, loving parents with jobs and a life. But she did not have money, she had no home of her own, and she had no job. She was just a teenager in her sophomore year of high school. A teenager who was pregnant.

There was no way she could abort the child. That was not an option. So what was she to do?

"What do you think Eli?" Sydney finally said.

He had not expected her to say this. Eli thought that she would make the decision. It was her body after all.

"Um, I don't know," he stammered. "If you want to keep the baby, then I'm fine with that. But if you want to give it up, then I'm fine with that too."

_"Well that helped,"_ Sydney thought. She took a deep breath, "I'm going to need more time to decide. I mean, I only just found out. This is going to take a lot more time than just a couple of days. I'm still getting used to the idea of being pregnant in the first place."

"That's fine," Eli said. "I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, I support your decision. If you want to give up the baby, I'll help find suitors with you. If you want to keep it, I'll do everything I can to support you two."

There was a twinkle in Sydney's eye, or maybe it was just another tear. None the less she kissed him on the cheek and said, "We're going to get through this, Eli."

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
